Amor, amistad y algo mas
by aris-oyamada
Summary: Michel no sabe lo que siente...Yoh tampoco...Hao tiene un plan en el que usara a michel...y aprovechara para divertirse un rato con ella... Que hara Yoh al respecto?
1. Encuentros inesperados

Aris: NO LO PUEDO CREEERR MI PRIMER FIICC 

Hao: yahoo..ke emocion.. ¬.¬

Aris: callate, da gracias a dios de que te pagare

Hao: gracias dios, un minuto... NO PENSABAS PAGARME!

Aris: eehh... Shaman King no es mio!nop nop no es mio! es de un tipo que no me akuerdo como se llama, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para hacer idioteces como esta cuando estoy inspirada ok?

Hao: oyee contestamee!

Aris: estemm.. ahi les va el fic xD

**NOTA**: Imaginen que Manta nunca existio o.O ja y que en su lugar siempre existio una chica llamada michelxD Su descripcion; complexion como la de Anna, blanca, cabello largo y pelirojo, ojos azules (como los de Jun Tao) y su ropa cotidiana es una falda roja, blusa blanca sin mangas de cuello alto, medias negras a medio muslo, y tenis (mismo caracter de manta pero..menos lista) despues les pongo el link para que vean un dibujo.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Encuentros inesperados**

Una noche calurosa, en la aldea apache, impedia que Michel conciliara el sueño. Abrio los ojos y se sento en su futon. Unos ronquidos que provenian del futon de enfrente le indicaban que Horo Horo seguia durmiendo, y en el futon de al lado se encontraba Ren, dormido tambien.

Entonces volteo, y lo vio. Con su cara tan tranquila, sin preocupaciones, durmiendo placidamente, tan lindo...

-Pero que rayos..- se dijo a si misma.

Se levanto y salio de la casa que rentaban en la aldea. Comenzo a caminar sin rumbo alguno, pensando en cosas, en personas, en el.  
Michel se sento en una banca cercana. Era media noche. La aldea estaba a oscuras. Las luces de las casas eran lo unico que alumbraba las calles.

Fue entonces cuando comenzo a preguntarse que era lo que sentia por Yoh... tan solo una amistad o... algo mas.

-No puedo sentir nada hacia el mas que una amistad-murmuro para si misma -es decir, esta comprometido con Anna y nada puedo hacer para cambiar eso.. -

-Michel!- Oyo una voz conocida tras ella

-Yoh...- Frente a ella se encontraba el responsable de sus angustias e insomnios, mostrando una cara de preocupacion.

-Que haces aqui afuera a esta hora?- le pregunto Yoh preocupado.

-Ehh... nadaa... es que... me dio calor asi que sali- contesto nerviosa

-Segura? te ves un poco extraña...-

-No es nada, en serio- dijo no muy convencida

Yoh se sento junto a ella no muy convencido de lo que le habia dicho. Y no puedo evitar sentir unas incontrolables ganas de abrazarla, besarla, sentirla cerca de el. Michel observaba las estrellas, disfrutando cada segundo en el que Yoh estaba sentado junto a ella. Yoh la miro, y se quedo asi solo mirandola. La chica no puedo evitar sentir la mirada de este sobre ella, tambien lo miro. El chico de los audifonos dudo un poco antes de acercarse mas, pero lo hizo, poco a poco, fue sintiendo la respiracion de la peliroja cerca de el y entonces...

-Amo Yoh!-

-Aahh?- Yoh, muy nervioso, volteo para ver quien lo habia llamado, y se encontro con su espiritu acompañante, Amidamaru.

-Amo Yoh, srita. Michel, que hacen afuera a esta hora de la noche, estaba muy preocupado-

-Solo salimos a tomar un poco de aire fresco, Amidamaru- dijo Michel con un tono triste en la voz, no le agrado que el espiritu haya interrumpido aquel momento en el que casi habia pasado algo entre ella y el chico.

Se produjo un silencio tenso, interrumpido por las palabras nerviosas de Yoh.

-Bueno, entonces... mejor vamos adentro, mañana sera un dia de mucho entrenamiento T.T-

- ¬.¬...Siempre lo son-

-jeje lo se, por eso es mejor que vayamos a descansar-

Y asi se encaminaron hacia la casa, pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar pensar en lo que casi habia sucedido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al dia siguiente Anna los desperto muy temprano.

-Levantense todos bola de holgazanes-les dijo apurandolos -tienen que desayunar para despues poder ir a entrenar, en especial tu Yoh-

-Pero Anna, no crees que es muy temprano?- dijo Yoh desperezandose

-Entre mas pronto mejor-le contesto - Muevanse!-dio media vuelta y "salio de la habitacion".

-Vieja amargada..- murmuro Horo Horo.

-Que dijiste?- dijo Anna provocando que Horo Horo se sobresaltara.

-Nada! T.T-

-Mas te vale maldito mantenido-y salio del cuarto.

-MANTENIDO! ...y esa que se cree!-

-Callate y levantate... mantenido-le dijo Ren mientras acomodaba su futon.

-Tu que tiburoncin!-

-Como me llamaste!-

-Calmense chicos, es mejor irnos ya o Anna nos pondra doble entrenamiento-les recomendo un calmado Yoh

-TE pondra doble entrenamiento- dijeron Horo Horo y Ren al unisono

-Oh rayos.. T.T-

Michel aun estaba en su futon dormida cuando la despertaron las voces de los demas.

-Que pasa? porque se levantan tan temprano..-pregunto sentandose sobre su futon.

-Anna nos quiere desayunando para luego ir a entrenar-le contesto Ren

-o.O...pero si es Sabado..-

-...y...?-pregunto un desconcertado Ainu

-Ay olvidenlo.. vamonos ya-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asi fue como transcurrio la mañana; entre las peleas del Chino y el Ainu, las quejas de Yoh, las muestras de cariño ente Fausto y su esposa, los chistes malos de Chocolove, los comentarios fuera de lugar de Ryu, los sonrojos de Tamao y los gritos impacientes de Anna y Pilika hacia sus prometido y hermano, respectivamente.

Michel comenzo a sentirse incomoda, si, Yoh estaba de nuevo en su mente,asi que decidio alejarse un poco del grupo y comenzo a caminar adentrandose al bosque, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Hasta que llego a la orilla de un lago. Se sento pues estaba muy fresco ahi, entonces se dio cuenta de que no era la unica en ese lugar. A lo lejos se veia la silueta de alguien que se le hacia conocido, al parecer, conversando con alguien de mucha menor estatura. La peliroja decidio acercarse y pudo apreciar quienes eran.

Eran Hao y Opacho, su pequeño ayudante.

-Ya se lo que voy a hacer ahora opacho-le decia Hao con una sonrisa al pequeño.

-Y de que se trata señor Hao?-

-Atraere a Yoh hacia mi utilizando a una persona muy presiada para el-

-Se refiere usted a...?- no termino su frase, puesto a que Michel tropezo con unos arbustos, haciendo el ruido sufieciente como para que Hao y Opacho la oyeran.

-Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aqui-dijo Hao mirandola como si fuera una especie de entrometida -ahora te dedicas a escuchar conversaciones ajenas?-

Michel se limito a dirigirle una mirada de desprecio.

-oh, lo siento, no he querido parecer grosero-sonrio -pero dime, que fue lo que escuchaste?-

-Que le vas a hacer a Yoh desgraciado!- le contesto la chica

-JA. Opacho, pero que suerte tenemos, en ves de tener que buscar lo que necesitabamos para el plan, ella vino a nosotros- dijo maliciosamente

-A que te refieres?- le pregunto asustada

-A que tengo un plan para terminar con Yoh... y tu eres parte de el-

* * *

**FIN PRIMER CAPITULO**

Aris: wow el primer cap. de mi primer fic esto es.. WOW

Hao: aja si, cuando pretendes pagarme?

Aris: acaso es hoy dia de paga?

Hao: no pero..

Aris: pero nada tu te callas

Hao: T.T malvada

Aris: ejem.. espero que les haya gustado, y si no ,prometo que el prox. capitulo estara mucho mejor y mas largo. Manden reviews xD


	2. Aclaracion de Sentimientos

Aris: Ok, nadie lee esta cosa...

Hao: Mmm, si, nadie la lee

Aris: Idiota tu eres parte de ella!

Hao: Err...

Aris: ashh.. Shaman King no es mio ok! aki va el fic.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Aclaracion de Sentimientos**

-Estas loco..-

-Si, lo estoy, pero de poder- dicho esto, se acerco mas a la chica.

Teniendolo tan cerca, no podia evitar pensar en que se parecia mucho a Yoh, pero siempre habia pensado que tenian una mirada muy diferente, la de Yoh era calida, y la de Hao fria... pero no ahora, lo veia a los ojos y veia a Yoh frente a ella.

-Michel-paso un brazo por los hombros de la peliroja- yo se lo que sientes por mi hermano-

-Que?-pregunto nerviosa- No se a que te refieres..-

-Que acaso no recuerdas que yo puedo leer los pensamientos de las personas?-una sonrisa se formo en sus labios-Pues te refrescare la memoria, que hacias anoche?- le pregunto Hao

-Yo.. estaba...-

-Pensando-completo el chico- en mi hermano, en que lo amas-

-Yo no...-

-No lo niegues, ya te dije que puedo saber lo que piensas-puso una cara un poco mas seria -lo que no se, es porque Yoh siente lo que siente por ti..-

-Como? Que acaso...Yoh siente algo por mi?-

-Somos gemelos, tenemos un tipo extraño de...conexion-

-Y eso quiere decir que..-

-Que sentimos lo que el otro siente, si-

-Y a donde va todo esto?-

-A que yo se lo que siente mi hermanito cuando esta contigo- Una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios y su mirada se fijo en Michel con curiosidad -Pero no lo entiendo, sigues siendo una simple humana- paso su mano por los cabellos rojos- si, una simple humana.

-Hao...-lo llamo, tratando de romper el contacto.

-Eres diferente...-sonrio de nuevo -Yoh te ama, y yo no puedo evitar sentir algo parecido-

-A que te refieres?- pregunto confundida, mientras Hao se acercaba a ella hasta estar a milimetros de su rostro.

-A que si Yoh te ama... yo te deseo-

Michel se sonrojó al sentir que Hao se acercaba más, se hizo hacia atrás pero no pudo separarse... Hao se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios, cuando desvió su rostro y le susurró al oído...

-Algun dia Michel Oyamada, seras mia...-retrocedio -Espiritu de fuego!-llamo a su espiritu acompañante -Opacho, el Espiritu de Fuego te llevara a ti y a Michel a algun lugar donde puedan esconderse-dirigio su mirada a michel, y luego, de nuevo, a Opacho -Cuida de ella-

-Si Sr. Hao-respondio el pequeño

-Bien, vayanse- esto fue mas bien una orden para el espiritu de fuego, quien tomo al niño y a la chica y desaparecio del lugar

-Muy bien, es hora de seguir con el plan-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Yoh y los demas seguian entrenando desde hacia ya varias horas.

Yoh, en cada abdominal que hacia, cada metro que corria, y en cada grito que Anna le dirigia, solo pensaba en Michel, en su rostro, su sonrisa, su voz...

"No... no puedo seguir pensando en ella, en un tiempo me casare con Anna y tengo que darle lo que ella espera de mi,  
no puedo sentir nada mas por nadie mas, sencillamente no puedo. Pero.. no lo puedo evitar, Michel es... tan especial".

En medio de su abdominal numero 459, fue cuando se percato de que alguien en el grupo faltaba. Comenzo a preocuparse de una manera sobrehumana.

-Oigan, chicos, donde esta Michel?- pregunto el castaño.

-Eehh?- al parecer, acababa de interrumpir una de las tantas peleas de Ren y Horo Horo, mientras Pilika y Tamao intentaban calmarlos y separarlos.

-Que donde esta Michel?- repitio Yoh exasperado

-Que no estaba ahi sentada con Fausto?- exclamo el chico Ainu, señalando la banca donde se encontraban sentados Fausto y Eliza.

-No, yo estaba hablando con Eliza, asi que no me di cuenta de si estaba aqui o no-contesto Fausto, que no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, de que no supieran donde se encontraba la chica

-Como rayos nadie se dio cuenta de que no estaba?- pregunto Ren enojado.

-No se ponga asi joven Ren- respondio una sonrojada Tamao, pues no muy seguido hablaba con el chino- todos ustedes estaban entrenando, es por eso que nadie se dio cuenta-

-Don Yoh, lo mejor sera ir a buscarla-propuso Ryu

-Lo se-respondio con un dejo de preocupacion en la voz y dirigio su mirada a su prometida, esperando su consentimiento.

-Los quiero aqui para la cena-se limito a contestar la Itako, retirandose seguida por Pilika y Tamao.

-Y por donde empehamoh' pueh'?-pregunto Chocolove

-Lo mejor sera dividirnos-propuso Ren

-Asi es-confirmo Yoh -Horo Horo y Ren busquen por toda la aldea, Chocolove y Fausto, busquenla en la casa y pregunten a la gente si no la han visto, Ryu, tu y yo buscaremos en el bosque.

-Que? porque tengo que ir con el Chino amargado?- exclamo un no muy conforme peliazul.

-Creeme, a mi tampoco me agrada tener que ir contigo-respondio Tao -todo sea por encontrar a Michel-

-Bien, comencemos- ordeno un decidido Yoh.

Y asi, cada quien comenzo a buscar a la chica, por donde Yoh les habia dicho. El y Ryu se encontraban adentrandose al bosque, sin mencionar palabra alguna, hasta que el hombre de la espada de madera, decidio romper el silencio.

-Disculpe, Don Yoh, porque se ve usted tan preocupado, es decir, es normal que se preocupe por Michel, pero creo que lo esta exagerando un poco-

Yoh no contesto, y esto basto para que Ryu no volviera a hablar. Si, se estaba preocupando demasiado, pero esto tenia que ver con lo que estaba sintiendo por Michel, pero no, el no podia estar sintiendo algo mas que una buena amistad.

-Separemonos Ryu, ve por la derecha y yo por la izquierda, asi abarcaremos mas terreno-

-Como usted diga- dijo Ryu tomando el camino hacia la derecha, dejando a Yoh solo, lo que le dio oportunidad de pensar en voz alta.

-Que me esta pasando, porque estoy tan preocupado, lo mas seguro es que haya ido a comer algo, y yo pensando en lo peor, porque me estoy sintiendo asi, no la puedo estar amando, somos amigos, mejores amigos... y estoy comprometido, pero es que...-

Aparecio Amidamaru, su espiritu acompañante, a su lado.

-Amo Yoh, quiere escuchar mi opinion de fantasma?-pregunto el espiritu.

-Claro-respondio el chico, sonriendo, por primera vez en toda la tarde.

-No deberia de ponerse tantos obstaculos, solo sea feliz con ella, es una buena chica-

-Pero Annita...-

-Ella lo entendera, despues de todo, no es tan mala como parece- diciendo esto el espiritu desaparecio

-Tienes razon, Amidamaru, gracias amigo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar del bosque, a la derecha de donde se encontraba Yoh, estaba Ryu con Tokagero.

-Que rayos le pasara a Don Yoh, Tokagero?-

-Que no es obvio?- respondio el espiritu.

-Eehhh... no-

-Le gusta esa chica, Michel-

-QUE!-contesto un muy sorprendido Ryu.

-Eso es lo que pienso yo-

-Pero es que Don Yoh y Doña Anna...-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Ryu, es solo un compromiso, ellos no tuvieron nada que ver en el acuerdo de ese futuro matrimonio.

Mientras discutian sobre lo sentimientos de Yoh, no se habian dado cuenta de que habian llegado un lago, donde se detuvieron.

-Lo sientes?- preguto Tokagero, al shaman.

-Si-respondio este.

-El amigo raro de Yoh, cierto?-oyeron una voz divertida detras de ellos. Voltearon y vieron lo que mas se temian, a Hao.

-Tu... Hao-murmuro Ryu con un dejo de miedo en la voz.

Hao solto una carcajada. Le daba gracia ver como personas tan estupidas temian pronunciar su nombre. Despues comenzo a ver como Ryu hacia su posesion.

-No seas idiota, no pienso perder mi tiempo peleando con alguien como tu-dijo Hao -solo te quiero dar un mensaje para mi hermanito-

-Que?-pregunto Ryu, aun con su posesion -maldito...tu la tienes?-

-Vayaa! no eres tan estupido como pareces-Volvio a reir -solo dile que si la quiere volver a ver vaya al lago mas cercano a este, al Sur, a el Lago de los Dioses-

-No te atrevas a dañarla-

-No te preocupes, no le hare nada...por lo menos no nada malo, Espiritu de Fuego!-

El espiritu de fuego aparecio, elevando a Hao sobre el, haciendo que Ryu tomara una posicion de ataque.

-Ya te dije, no perdere mi tiempo contigo... Michel me espera- diciendo esto, desaparecio junto con su espiritu.

-Ryu, tenemos que decirselo a los demas cuanto antes-recomendo Tokagero.

-Lo se- Y asi se fueron los dos, lo mas rapido que podian, a la casa, esperando que a esa hora, ya estuvieran todos ahi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos, chicos y chicas, se encontraban en la habitacion donde dormia Yoh, Ren, HoroHoro y Michel, todos preocupados pero nadie mas que Yoh, o por lo menos, eso creian.

-"Donde rayos estara? acaso Ryu la habra encontrado? porque no llega?"-Yoh estaba alborde del colapso nervioso cuando vieron entrar a la habitacion a un tipo muy alto, extremadamente agitado.

-Don...Yoh...el...el la tiene...-dijo Ryu con un esfuerzo sobrehumano por hablar

-Ryu, calmate, toma aire, y habla-le recomendo Fausto

Todos miraban a Ryu esperando a que este hablara, pero al parecer habia recorrido una buena distancia, a maxima velocidad.

-El... el.. la tiene...-decia Ryu, mas nadie entendia de quien hablaba.

-Ryu... quien la tiene?-le preguno Ren, dejando ver, por primera vez en el dia, su gran preocupacion por Michel.

-El... Hao...-termino Ryu, provocando que todos se estremecieran al oir ese nombre.

-QUE!-gritaron Yoh y Ren al mismo tiempo, voltearon a verse, confundidos, y Ren continuo- acaso lo viste?

-Si-dijo Ryu un poco mas tranquilo -me dijo que le dijera-miro a Yoh -que si queria volver a verla, tenia que ir al Lago de los Dioses que se encuentra a al Sur del Lago de la Aldea-tomo aire -luego dijo que no queria perder el tiempo porque Michel lo esperaba-

Yoh se quedo pasmado. No podia ser. De todas las personas que pudieron habersela llevado, tenia que ser Hao.

-Maldito desgraciado...-murmuro Ren

Hubo una pausa, en la que nadie dijo nada.

-Preparense y vamonos-

* * *

**FIN SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

Aris: Bueno, vamos avanzando..

Hao: Claro... si a esto se le puede llamar avance...

Aris: QUE?

Hao: nada..

Aris: Bien, porfaa manden Reviewwss sino ia no le sigooo! ja eso ke.. ok no ia bye


End file.
